A Decade and A Half Ago
by KorePotter
Summary: La escuela primaria de Harry ha organizado una reunión de reencuentro después de quince años, pero ahora él es exitoso, guapo y tiene una familia feliz. ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus antiguos compañeros de clase al ver a un Harry Potter diferente al manupulable huérfano de diez años? TRADUCCIÓN


**A Decade and A Half Ago**

(Una década y media después)

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es una traducción de **A Decade and A Half Ago** de **VoledmortCan'tStopTheRock.**

* * *

Harry se miró en el espejo. La camisa color negro y los pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba le parecían extraños después de tantos años de usar otro tipo de ropa. Su cabello, cayó en cuenta con desdén, seguía siendo tan indomable como siempre, pero le servía para ocultar su cicatriz y sus gafas rectangulares (Las circulares finalmente habían sido confiscadas y remplazadas por Ginny) todavía cubrían sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Nuevamente se sentía como todo un muggle, aunque su varita estaba oculta bajo su manga.

Sonriendo, miró por el espejo como Ginny se acercaba por detrás y le envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, su vientre estaba presionado contra él.

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Sí.-dijo de nuevo.-Todas aquellas personas que no he visto en mucho tiempo, apenas y puedo recordar el nombre de algunos. Además siento que no he cambiado nada, sigo siendo el mismo niño pequeño y delgado de hace diez años.

Harry sintió como Ginny lo beso en la espalda.

-Te ves apuesto. Es una lástima que no pueda acompañarte esta noche, me hubiera gustado decirle a todas esas mujeres que eres _"mío",_ pero mamá insistió en sacarme a cenar.

Harry rió.

-Pero si haces eso todo el tiempo, Ginny. Siempre que salimos.

-Ah, pero nunca pasa de moda.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Max Whitley recibirá todas las miradas, siempre lo hacía en mis días de primaria. Las chicas lo adoraban.

-Oh, yo no lo sé… la gente puede cambiar.

-Él nunca cambiará. Lo disfrutaba cuando era un niño de diez años, ahora él nunca considerará que es cosa del pasado.

Ginny rió.

-Dudley cambio.

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí que lo hizo. Por suerte para él.

Ginny miró su reloj.

-Oh, es mejor que ya te vayas. Inicia en media hora y todavía tienes que conducir hasta allá.

Harry suspiro.

-¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo?

-¡Si!-rió Ginny.-Y tienes que decirme todo acerca de cómo se quedaron sin palabras al verte.

-Está bien, está bien. Solo tengo que ir a buscar las llaves.

-Aquí están.-dijo Ginny ofreciéndoselas.-Te ahorre tiempo.

-¡Oh, gracias!-dijo mientras las tomaba y las agitaba frente a ella.-No me di cuenta de que eres muy considerada.

Ginny rió.

-No te acostumbres.

-No me atrevería.

-Es su reencuentro después de quince años.-dijo Ginny feliz mientras caminaba junto a él hacia el garaje.-¿No te sientes viejo?

-Me voy a empezar a sentirme viejo cuando mis hijos comiencen a tener hijos.-

Ginny rió.

-Aún falta mucho tiempo.

-Pero pasará en un instante, querida.-dijo Harry mientras movía su varita y abría la puerta del garaje. Se acercó al auto y se subió. –Pero bueno, ¡Adiós!

-Yo también te amo.

Harry sonrió y se cruzó de brazos mientras ponía una cara de burla.

-No te preocupes, no voy a huir con Caroline Baker.

-Será mejor que no.-dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a la salida del garaje.-Porque lo lamentaras cuando te encuentre.

Harry rió mientras conducía haca la salida, haciendo sonar la bocina como despedida.

Era el momento de enfrentar el pasado.

* * *

La reunión era en un pequeño salón a unas pocas millas de distancia de su casa, justo al lado de su antigua primaria. Cuando Harry llegó, se dio cuenta de que la escuela realmente era muy pequeña, pero cuando él tenía diez y era pequeño, todo le parecía más grande.

Después de estacionarse, Harry se acercó a la entrada, reconociendo de inmediato a uno de sus antiguos profesores de cuarto grado. Mrs. Huxley.

Mrs. Huxley era probablemente uno de los mejores maestros que Harry había tenido. Ella parecía haber notado la situación intimidante entre su primo y él, por lo tanto, siempre se abstuvo de colocarlos juntos. También le compartía de su almuerzo cuando Dudley y su pandilla le robaban el suyo. Su sándwich de aguacate era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que Petunia nunca le dio, por lo que Harry la había visto como un ángel.

Su cara estaba más arrugada que cuando la había visto por última vez, peo todavía tenía la misma sonrisa cálida que lo había consolado tantas veces. Se decepciono cuando ella no lo reconoció a medida que se acercaba.

-Buenas noches, Mrs. Huxley.-la saludo Harry.- ¡Mucho tiempo sin verla!

-Buenas noches, Señor….-sonrió apenada.-Lo siento querido, pero no te recuerdo después de veinte años.

-Señor Potter. Harry Potter.-respondió confiado. Por mucho que deseaba que los reconociera, también había esperado que olvidará los nombres.-Creo que me enseño… ¿Cuarto grado?

El efecto fue inmediato. El rostro cordial de Mrs. Huxley, se transformó en shock total.

-¡Oh, por Dios!-exclamo.- ¿Tú eres Harry?

Él rió.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que soy yo.

Mrs. Huxley dio un paso atrás para observarlo mejor.

-¡Sin duda has crecido! ¿Cuánto mides ahora?

-Err… seis pies…uh, creo.

-¡Jesús!-rió ella y sus ojos se detuvieron en su rostro.-Recuerdo cuando apenas y podías subirte al banco… y por supuesto, te convertiste en un hombre demasiado guapo.

Harry se sonrojó.

-No debe decir esas cosas, Mrs. Huxley

Ella rió entre dientas sin dejar de observarlo.

-Me alegra que hayas conservado tu modestia, Harry. Siempre fue tu mejor cualidad.

Él sonrió.

-Es demasiado amable.

-Solo digo la verdad, querido.-respondió ella sin darle importancia y continuo.-Entonces, ¿Qué haces ahora? Tiene que ser algo que duro que le permitió desarrollar todos esos músculos…

Harry nunca la había oído tan interesada, pero sonrió ampliamente, simultáneamente se sonrojo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, en realidad, soy General de División en el Ejercito.

Bueno, técnicamente era el Subjefe del Departamento de Aurores en el Ministerio de Magia, pero ser un General de División era un equivalente cercano en el mundo muggle. Harry pensó que de todos modos era mejor que lo Ginny le había dicho que dijera. Ella había sugerido decir que era Mariscal de Campo, pero Harry sabía que esa era una mentira demasiado obvia.

Mrs. Huxley estaba impresionada.

-¡Muy bien Harry! ¡Eres exitoso! ¿Cuántos rangos te faltan para llegar al nivel más alto? No estás muy lejos, por lo que puedo recordar….-

Harry aceleró su cerebro a toda prisa; era General de División, seguía Teniente General, y después….

-Tres rangos, Mrs. Huxley.

-¡Tres!-exclamó.-Bueno Harry, siempre supe que llegarías lejos ¡Pero nunca me imaginé que te convertirías en un militar!

-Yo tampoco lo pensé.-se rió Harry.-Pero me ha ido bien en los últimos veinte años.

No creía necesario mencionar a Voldemort y la guerra.

-Bien, eso se puede decir sin dudar.-dijo ella y miró alrededor.-Supongo que debemos entrar ahora, todo el mundo parece estar dentro.

Harry asintió y se dispuso a seguirla dentro de la sala donde un grupo de alrededor cincuenta personas hablaban, reconoció algunas caras pero los demás le eran extraños, así que decidió que debía pasear alrededor tratando de parecer ocupado. Se suponía que Dudley llegaría pronto.

-¿Mrs. Huxley?-preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Harry se giró junto a Mrs. Huxley y se encontró frente a tres personas que creía haber olvidado y con las que esperaba nunca reunirse de nuevo. Por desgracia, era Harry Potter y por lo tanto, eso no iba a suceder.

Uno era Piers Polkiss, uno de los viejos amigos de Dudley, estaba más robusto que la última vez que lo había visto, se veía más viejo. Whitney Fox, quien también era una de los viejos antagonistas de Harry, estaba a su lado, vestida con algo que Ginny nunca aprobaría, y junto a ella estaba David Murray un tipo que a menudo le decía a Harry que todo el mundo lo odiaba y que él debía suicidarse.

-¿Sí?-pregunto Mrs. Huxley con gusto.

-No sé si nos recuerda, pero nosotros estábamos en su clase de cuarto grado. Soy Whitney Fox, él es Piers Polkiss y el David Murray.-dijo Whitney con una sonrisa plástica.

-¡Oh!-exclamo Mrs. Huxley, Harry pudo notar la frialdad en su voz, ellos nunca habían sido muy educados.- ¡Ya recuerdo! ¿Los tres eran los más bulliciosos, no?

-Sí, creo que eso es correcto.-dijo Whitney con una risa nerviosa.

-Sí, los recuerdo bien.-sonrió ella, Harry noto que era una sonrisa tensa. Sin embargo, algo brillo en sus ojos cuando continuo.- Estaban en la misma clase que Harry, aquí presente, ¿Verdad?

David miró a Harry y se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Eres tú?

Harry sonrió y miró hacia abajo, hacia él. (Ahora era significativamente más alto)

-Sí, el único.

-Cristo.-proclamó Polkiss.- Siempre pensé que terminarías como podador o algo así.

-Sí.-rió Whitney, aunque Harry noto que su opinión sonaba un poco grosera.-Siempre aposté a que terminarías siendo un _dweeby*_ trabajador de oficina, nunca pensé que te convertirías... ¡En esto!

Harry levanto una ceja ligeramente; obviamente Whitney y Piers no habían cambiado mucho a lo largo de las dos últimas décadas, todavía juzgaban por las apariencias.

-Yo… quiero decir que eras muy bueno siempre… inteligente, supongo…-Whitney parecía haber reconocido su error y el de Piers, así que trató a toda prisa de cambiar de tema.-Por lo tanto, ¿Qué haces ahora? Supongo que es algo completamente inimaginable...

Harry abrió la boca, pero sorprendentemente Mrs. Huxley se le adelanto.

-Está en el Ejercito.-declaró como si Harry fuera su hijo favorito que había sido elegido como Primer Ministro.-Y ha ocupado el rango de General de División en…¿En cuántos años?

Harry rió nervioso.

-Tres años, Mrs. Huxley.

-Ah, es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo.-anunció ella, a pesar de que Harry nunca se lo había dicho.- Y ser General de División no está muy lejos del rango más alto, ¿No es así? ¿Cuántos rangos me dijiste que te faltaban para alcanzar el puesto más alto?

-Um, tres Mrs. Huxley.-Harry estaba empezando a preguntarse a que estaba jugando ella en ese momento.

-Wow.- exclamó Whitney, ella parecía realmente impresionada.-Eso es maravilloso, Harry.

-Gracias.-respondió él, notando había sido felicitado por lo menos una vez en su vida por ella.

-Estoy sorprendido, realmente nunca fuiste muy agresivo.-dijo David y luego añadió sin entusiasmo.-¿Vas a ir a la guerra pronto?

Harry casi rió en voz alta, David Murray, obviamente no era un militar.

-Lo siento, David. Pero eso es confidencial.

Él se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Bueno si, por supuesto, mi error…

Harry decidió sacarlo de su pequeña pelea interna.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que hacen ahora?

-Soy profesora.-respondió Whitney.- De segundo grado.

Mrs. Huxley hizo un ruido extraño mientras tosía, Harry estaba seguro que su tos no era verdadera. Decidió no comentar nada, pero tenía una idea demasiado acertada sobre lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Sí, Whitney enseña no muy lejos de donde trabajo.-dijo David.-Estoy trabajando como ingeniero para British Airways*.

-Oh, eso es bueno.-dijo Harry, tratando de recordar rápidamente información muggle.-Necesitamos un montón de ingenieros en las divisiones de la RAF* para que nos ayuden.

-Si, a veces vemos sus aviones de combate aterrizar en Heathrow*, sin embargo es raro, debido a que la RAF, obviamente tiene su propio aeropuerto.

-Sí.-dijo Harry sin querer entrar en más detalle.- ¿Y usted Piers?

Piers parecía un poco incómodo.

-Oh, ya sabes, trabajo aquí y allá, nada en especial.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que en realidad no quería hablar sobre ello.

-¡Harry!-grito una voz rompiendo el silencio repentino, tiempo después sintió una palmada amistosa en la espalda.-Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Harry se giró y le sonrió a su primo dándole una calurosa bienvenida.

-¡Hey, Dudley! También es bueno verte, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, bien. Debo decir.-sonrió su primo.-El mercado ha caído un poco en este momento, pero no es tan malo.

Dudley trabajaba en una firma de arquitectos.

-Eso está bien, Dudley.-dijo Harry feliz por su primo y luego añadió con malicia.- ¿Y el ascenso… vas a tomarlo?

Dudley había sido promovido.

Él rió.

-Sí, ahora parece inevitable. Solo tengo que firmar unos papeles y está hecho.

-¿Fuiste promovido?-preguntó Mrs. Huxley con una voz más amigable que la que había utilizado con Piers, Whitney y David. Tal vez, porque parecía que Dudley había hecho las paces con Harry.-Felicidades.

Él sonrió.

-Sí, en realidad Harry y yo, fuimos promovidos el mismo día, aunque sea imposible de creer.-

-¿Fuiste promovido Harry?-pregunto Mrs. Huxley desconcertada.-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

Harry rió y se rasco detrás del cuello.

-Sí, el actual Teniente General se retirará pronto, así que voy a tomar su lugar.

Bueno, técnicamente, Kingsley Shacklebolt iba a retirarse como Jefe de Aurores y Harry iba a tomar su lugar el mes próximo, pero ellos no necesitaban saber eso.

Se salvó de las felicitaciones cuando una mujer que Harry reconoció como la directora de su vieja escuela les dijo a todos que "El video de presentación" estaba a punto de comenzar y que debían de favor, tomar asiento.

La presentación duró media hora y consistió en imágenes sobre sus años escolares, en algunas de ellas el Harry de diez años de edad estaba sostenido sus enormes pantalones y empujando sus gafas sobre su nariz mientras miraba a la cámara con curiosidad. Harry cerró los ojos cuando vio esas fotos, en realidad, no le gustaba verse a sí mismo.

Piers, sin embargo, se removió incómodamente cuando se mostró la foto de Harry cubierto de pintura roja, mirando alrededor como si hubiera sido atrapado. Esa foto era de cuando Dudley y su pandilla había decidido hacer un "trabajo de pintura" en una tarde helada. Mrs. Huxley había sido la primera en encontrarlo llorando acorrucado detrás de los arbustos casi a la mitad de la última clase.

No paso mucho tiempo después de que la presentación terminará cuando ya había bebidas y nibblies* para mejorar el ambiente. Dudley le consiguió una bebida a Harry, tal vez sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo mal que se veía su primo en toda las fotos.

El anterior grupo se había duplicado, Piers, Whitney y David habían llevado algunos viejos amigos con los que acababan de reencontrarse, Harry y Dudley no los recordaban, pero al parecer ellos sí. Y así, una vez más Harry tuvo que explicar su vida y su actual trabajo a los recién llegados. Uno de ellos era político, otro era veterinario, una enfermera y los dos restantes eran psicólogos.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo esta Ginny?-le pregunto Dudley después de que todos se pusieron hablar entre sí.

-¿Ginny?-se escuchó la voz inconfundible de Whitney, llamando inmediatamente toda la atención de Harry y Dudley.-¿Quién es Ginny?

-Mi esposa.-dijo Harry.

-¿Tu esposa?-repitió ella, luciendo decepcionada.

-Sí, hemos estado casados durante ocho años.-

-¡Ocho años!-exclamo Whitney y un par de personas del grupo silbaron impresionados.-Pero eso… ¡Tenías diecisiete años cuando te casaste! Eso es un poco exagerado, una locura de joven…

Whitney no parecía notar la descarada grosería que acabada de hacer, pero Harry estaba cada vez más molesto con ella.

-El hecho es que, no podíamos esperar.-dijo fríamente.-Y nos casamos porque nos amábamos, nada más.

-Fue una boda hermosa.-dijo Dudley con seriedad cuando Whitney finalmente se había callado.-Todavía tengo una adorable foto de ustedes y Teddy dormidos en el sofá de la recepción, aquella donde Teddy babea por todas partes tu smoking.-

-Oh, yo lo recuerdo.-rió Harry y luego de ver las caras confusas de las personas a su alrededor, añadió con orgullo.-Teddy es mi hijo.

-Eso es muy lindo.-dijo uno de los extraños psicólogos, una mujer de aspecto agradable con piel oscura y ojos color chocolate.- ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Él va a cumplir nueve años este octubre.-informó Harry con entusiasmo.-¡Ya está grande y pronto estará entrando a la escuela secundaria!

Dudley rió; Harry siempre se volvía muy animado cuando hablaba de sus hijos.

-Pero si Teddy tendrá nueve y te casaste hace ocho años, eso significa…-Whitney dejo de hablar al ver la cara de Harry.

-Como he dicho antes.-explicó.-Nos casamos por amor. Teddy es mi hijo adoptivo, pero lo considero como si fuera uno de los míos. Sus padres fueron asesinados tres meses después de su nacimiento, y como yo era su padrino accedí a criarlo. Mi primer hijo biológico, por así decirlo, nació un año después de que nos casamos.

-Recuerdo ese día.-dijo Dudley a la ligera.-¡Estabas frenético!

Harry rió.

-¡Podría decirse eso!-

-Por lo tanto, tienes más… ¿niños?-dijo Whitney con dificultad, como si tener más de un hijo antes de los veinticinco años fuera raro.

Harry sonrió con orgullo y Dudley le recordaría con humor que su pecho incluso se había hinchado un poco.

-Tengo cuatro hijos y dos en camino.-

-¡Cuatro!-exclamó Whitney con la boca abierta.

-Sí.-dijo Harry sonriendo.-Teddy, James, Albus y Lily.

La multitud lo felicito y por primera vez Harry no se sintió avergonzado por la atención. La mayoría de la gente apenas había salido de la universidad y a los veinticinco años apenas habían pensado en formar una familia.

-¿Y dos en camino?-exclamó Whitney estupefacta.

-¡Sí!-rió Harry.- Ginny tiene cinco meses. Los gemelos parecen ser un rasgo en su familia.

-Eso es maravilloso, Harry.-dijo Mrs. Huxley.-Espero que todo vaya bien para ti y felicidades por tu ascenso, también a ti Dudley; pero es mejor que me retire, ya es demasiado tarde.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias Mrs. Huxley, para mí fue una maravillosa profesora.-

-Oh, no hay problema, querido.-respondió ella.-Ha sido un placer.

Después se despidió de todos sus exalumnos (con una despedida significativamente más dulce hacia Whitney) y desapareció entre la multitud.

-Bueno.-dijo Harry después de que todo el mundo reanudo su plática.- Yo también me voy, no quiero dejar a Ginny sola por mucho tiempo.

Dudley asintió.

-Buena idea.

Harry se despidió y luego desapareció entre la multitud al igual que Mrs. Huxley y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando escucho la voz de Mrs. Huxley detrás de él, sin aliento.

-Harry, espera.-dijo tratando de tomar aire.-Solo quería decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, nunca te olvide, ¿Lo sabes, no? Siempre me había preguntado si habías tenido una buena vida después de tus horribles años de primaria.

Harry estaba conmovido.

-Gracias, Mrs. Huxley. Eso significa mucho para mí. Aunque probablemente no habría sobrevivido a la escuela primera sin usted.

Ella sonrió y se acercó para sostenerle la cara con sus manos.

-Como te he dicho antes, nunca pierdas tu modestia, es tu mejor cualidad. Y de ahora en adelante llámame Anne, Mrs. Huxley me hace sentir vieja.

Ella le sonrió y luego se marchó dejando a Harry con una sensación de satisfacción, la misma que había sentido cuando había nacido cada uno de sus hijos. Harry sabía que todo lo que había sucedió en el pasado era irrelevante, porque en este momento, toda estaba bien en su vida.

* * *

* _dweeby:_ Persona que se comporta con torpeza alrededor de los demás, un inadaptado social, sin estilo de moda y confianza en su mismo.

* British Airways: Aerolínea de Reino Unido.

*RAF: Real Fuerza Aérea Británica.

* Heathrow: Aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow.

*nibblies: Una selección de aperitivos como canapés, quesos y galletas, fruta, aceitunas, patés y embutidos.

 **¡Hola!**

Les dejo por aquí esta pequeña historia, agradezco a **VoledmortCan'tStopTheRock** por dejarme traducirla.

Cualquier error o comentario háganmelo saber.

¡Besos!

 **KoréP**


End file.
